


Alone

by Grace_The_Fangirl



Series: Of Immortals [formerly Artemis & Apollo stories] [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Also Apollo needs some tlc stat, Angst, Artemis did a bad, Artemis needs to learn to take better care of her Apollo, Artemis wont talk to him, Artie is only mentioned, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Might write a sequel, Sad, Self-Doubt, Seriously someone hug him, There is no fluff, apollo isnt okay, apollo needs a hug, i had to much fun writing this, i know its really ooc but fuck off, just sad, sadfic, well nvm its not THAT ooc taking in account Apollo's im the worst Olympian song from tHO, why do i torture my favorites?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_The_Fangirl/pseuds/Grace_The_Fangirl
Summary: "The worst thing you can do to someome emotionally is stop talking to someone without an explanation. It ruins there self esteem and makes them sit for hours at a time mulling over every bad thing about themself wondering if thats why you stopped speaking to them and still not know. It makes them aware of every flaw they have it tears them apart and they never know why you left"...Artemis glared at him from across the throne room. She looked angry, furious even. He stepped forward, confused. But she was already gone. Nothing but a faint breeze and the smell of smores to say she was ever there...Artemis isnt talking to Apollo, he doesn't know why. Did he do somthing wrong? Does she hate him now? Is it his fault?Why does everyone he love leave him?Apollo is suffering from crushing self doubt and has locked himself in one of his apartments. He isnt okay. Not by a long shot.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place some time before the events of The Lightning Theif. Not very long before just before the entire lightning bolt incident... Maybe a few years before Treelia. When Annabeth was like maybe 1 or 2.

Apollo refused to open the door for anyone, he didn't want to see Athena or Hermes or Father or literally ANYONE right now. He didn't want to be reminded of the fact  _she_  wasn't talking to him. That  _she_  refused to acknowledge his presence. The one person in his forsaken " _family_ " he could stand for long periods of time. (he wasn't counting minor gods and occasionally Hermes and Hestia) The last thing he wanted right now was to be alone. But he was. He was so dreadfully alone he felt sick. Intrusive thoughts ran rampant in his godly mind...

All he ever did was make people feel miserable, make things worse than they already are. What kind of joke was he living? He was Apollo. He was  _supposed_  to be the forever cheerful, always bright, a devoted optimistic, the always happy-go-lucky god of the FREAKING sun, well heads up he wasn't. Shocker amirite?

Right now he was about as far from  _happy_  as he could possibly be in his godly existence. On one end, he wanted to surround himself by people, mortals, nymphs, minor gods or otherwise to try to try drive away this hollow empty feeling. He felt  _lonely_. But he knew surrounding himself with people would just make him feel worse. Watching people  _talk_  and  _laugh_  and  _smile_  so easily was infuriating in the least. The way that they acted wasn't fake or forced or plastered on.  _They_ weren't expected to be so freaking optimistic 100% of the gods forsaken time.  _They_  weren't a god who had a reputation to uphold as fucking  _cheerful_. Him.  _Cheerful_. Seemed like a sick joke right now.  _They_  didn't have to pretend to be happy for the sake of others. It made him seriously envious of them. They (for the most part, he isnt counting minor gods here) had everything he couldn't. A working family that didn't randomly cause goddamn wars or destroy motherfucking cities or  _just_ _stop talking to him for no given reason other than a glare_ _and a sudden snap of the fingers and then she was gone leaving him alone in the throne room with only a faint breeze and the smell of a campfire and smores to tell him she had ever been there..._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.....he really was a  _wreck_  wasnt he?......

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.....what kind of GOD was he? Freaking out because his  _twin_  sister was mad?....

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But then the other end, what he really, maybe, kinda, possibly, totally, absolutely, wanted to do was go out and  _drown_  himself in alcohol.. To drink away the loneliness and sorrow that was plaguing him.

Either one would be better than the sinking empty feeling he was currently experiencing. He didn't even know WHY Artemis wasn't talking to him. He felt tears beginning to form in his eyes.  _What did he do wrong? Did he offend her? Did his flirting with her hunters cause one of them to quit the hunt?_  He felt even more anxious, intrusive thoughts fill his mind, and in turn making him feel even more empty inside, which should have been impossible. How could he possibly feel any worse?!?  _What did he possibly do wrong? What could he have done better than might have not resulted with this?_

 _Everything_  his mind supplies.  _You annoyed her one too many times and now she wants nothing to do with you. You're a horrible brother. You managed to make your twin sister hate you, is that all your good for? You know you can't keep up this facade forever. You can't plaster on a fake smile and act happy endlessly you know. You always lie to yourself and say you're happy, do you really think you can keep this up forever? You can't lie away emotions after all._ He wanted Artemis. He wanted his gods forsaken sister. He wanted her right now and he felt  _horrible_  for wanting that. The one thing in this world he wanted most was for his sister to reassure him he  _wasn't_ in fact a  _(worthless)_   _failure_  at being her brother, at existing, at  _everything._ He so desperately wanted her to tell him that he  _wasn't_  horrible.

All he wanted was for her to offer the least ~~ _(tiniest, smallest, microscopic)_  ~~bit of gratitude towards him for absolutely  _anything_  at-fucking-all. Just to know she  _cares_ about him _._  But alas, all she ever did was call him a jerk ~~( _nosy, clingy, rude, annoying, obnoxious, insufferable, intolerable, irritating, pain-in-the-neck, horrible, stupid, hot-head)_~~ and groan and look annoyed when he shows up to see her. She had never liked him he suddenly concluded.  _She only tolerates you, there is no reason for her to like a brother like you. All you do is annoy her. Why would she like you?_  He tried to hold back the tears collecting in his eyes but he couldn't. A single tear rolled down his cheek.  _You're so weak. Your crying for no reason. Some ~~(cheerful, optimistic, funny,~~_ ** _ ~~happy)~~  _** _god you are._ He bit the inside of his cheek, hard. The salty tang of ichor in his mouth brought him back to reality. He absolutely needed to stop crying. He couldn't cry. He was a freaking Olympian! He was Apollo! He didn't cry! He was the  _Sun God_! He was supposed to be HAPPY.  _But look at you now. Crying like a mere child! What are you? An insignificant mortal infant?_   _Why would ARTEMIS_   _ever love a brother like you?_  Apollo felt the gaping hole of loneliness grow with every passing minute. Artemis hated  ~~ _(despised, disliked, detested,_  ~~ _ ~~loathed)~~  _him. **And it was his fault**.

**Author's Note:**

> No happy ending for you guys.. Unless I feel like writing it. Artemis isn't talking to him because she wanted to spite him for some petty reason.


End file.
